


Kirpe och Portvakten

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Series: Dr. Pelps Zoo [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fairies, Fish, Minor Character Death, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Svenska | Swedish, Unicorns
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Kirpe har fått i jobb att hitta Ella. Hennes mamma vägrar acceptera att hennes dotter är död och kräver bevis på att hon aldrig kommer komma tillbaka.
Series: Dr. Pelps Zoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142747





	Kirpe och Portvakten

Det finns regler för hur man överlever en resa mellan världarna. 

1\. 1 timme där är en dag hos oss  
2\. Planera så att du alltid träffar Portvakten när det är fullmåne hos oss.   
3\. Portvakten är inte din vän  
4\. Om du ser en enhörning vet Portvakten att du är där  
5\. Enhörningar kommer skydda dig  
6\. Om du måste välja mellan döden och Pelps, välj döden  
7\. Alla som inte är med Portvakten följer Pelps

Flickan vars mamma bett mig hitta henne följde inte reglerna. Jag försökte förklara det för hennes mamma men hon insisterade på att jag skulle hitta hennes dotter och hon betalar bra. Hennes dotter är död, det var kört för henne så fort hon såg Portvakten som sin räddare. Men pengar är pengar och jag har hyror att betala. 

Mitt namn är Kirpe. Jag jobbar som busschaufför och extrajobbar med att hitta de som förvillat sig bland det övernaturliga. Jag är en vit/taiwanesisk man på 24 år. Tjejer gillar mitt hår som tydligen ska vara lent. Min mamma bor i Bromma tillsammans med min styvpappa och halvsyster. Jag kände aldrig min pappa men enligt mamma var han ett steg från att vara ny-nazist. Han lämnade mig en bok om det övernaturliga och en medaljong föreställande vegvisir. 

Reglerna och hur man hittar portar som leder till den andra världen är nedskrivna i boken. Portvakten och Pelps vill får tag i boken. Tydligen så är den skriven på ett språk som de förstår. Allt förutom de första sidorna är skrivna i runskrift och översättningarna är bara rappakalja. 

Det finns tre portar i sverige. En i kebnekaise, en i östersjön och på gränsen mellan Sverige och Norge. Flickan tog den mellan Sverige och Norge. Den säkraste är faktiskt den i Östersjön och det är den som jag ska ta. 

Porten ligger inte i Östersjön utan mer på stranden. Den är bara synlig när det är fullmåne. Månens sken får havet att skimra och om du går ner och andas in vattnet så kommer du dras iväg med en ström och slängas upp på en sjöstrand. 

Luften slås ur mig när jag stiger ner i vattnet. Jag tar ett djupt andetag och slänger mig ner i vattnet. Det är mörkt och smakar hemskt när jag andas in det. Strömmer slår in i min mage och slungar mig bakåt, upp på stranden. Jag ligger kvar och kippar efter andan. Min regnjacka är klistrad mot min hud. Den en gång ljusblå färger han blivit mörk av lera och sand som fastnat på den. 

Den gyllene solen står högt på himlen. Fluffiga moln i former av djur glider sakta över det blå. Jag tar ett djupt andetag och ställer mig upp. Stenarna på stranden är gråspräckliga. De övergår snabbt till glödande orange hö. Fältet sträcker sig flera kilometer. Vid horisonten kan jag se de enorma träden som växer sig ur marken. All skog är Pelps område, tar du ett steg in så blir han medveten om dig. 

Jag spanar efter enhörningar innan jag går. Älvor flyger omkring på fältet. De kommer i alla sorters färger. De skrattar till när jag går förbi. De mindre flyger upp och skrattar åt mig. De flyger runt och inspekterar mina kläder och hur tung jag är. När de väl insett att jag inte kan flyga flyger de framför mig i stora spiraler. En av dem svävar framför mig i flera sekunder. Hon är klädd i en orange klänning av blomblad och har stora monarkvingar. Hon flyger nära nog för att röra mitt ansikte. Hennes händer är varma där de rör vid min kind, det är som två små nålar som trycks in i min hud. 

Jag slår bort henne, hon väser och visar sina många sylvassa tänder. Muttrande flyger hon in i ett av de många hålor i marken. Höet böjer sig i vinden från sjön. Jag huttrar till och drar min regnjacka närmare mig. Älvorna viskar och flyger ner under jord. 

Höet prasslar bakom mig. Jag vänder mig om. Portvakten står rakryggad och ser upp till mig. Hans lysande ögon borrar in sig i mina. De handskbeklädda händerna är knäppta framför honom. Han har på sig en lång svart rock som drar i marken och faller tjockt vid hans handleder. Rocken fladdrar kring honom i vinden. Munnen pekar nedåt. I hans händer finns en surrande mobil. Ett halsband är virat kring den, en ängel av silver hänger från kedjan. 

“Kirpe.” han håller fram mobilen. Den svarta skärmen blinkar till och ett meddelande om ett missat samtal lyser upp skärmen. Hans läppar faller ännu mer och han trycker ihop sina ögonbryn. Det är nästan gulligt. Hans blick blir anklagande, nästan frågande. Jag tar mobilen och han sjunker ihop lite. Han trycker ner sina händer i fickorna och sparkar på marken. En älva dyker upp och tjattrar argt. Han slår ut med händerna, älvan korsar sina armas och skakar på huvudet innan hon försvinner ner i hålet. Jag frustar till och hans blick slår upp till mig. 

Han pekar till sjön. “Gå.” säger han. Han suckar när jag står kvar. “Flickan är död. Gå innan.” ett enormt brak avbryter honom. Det kommer bakifrån, från skogen. Han tar tag i mig och slänger ner oss på marken. Jag tappar mobilen, skärmen spricker när den faller i marken. 

Portvakten börjar sakta åla sig genom höet. Han vinkar år mig att följa efter. Jag lägger mobilen i min högra ficka och ålar efter honom. Älvornas tisslande blir högt nog för att höras och det blir allt högre. En grupp med helt svartklädda ävlor flyger upp ur ett hål framför mig. De håller i vässade träpinnar. En av dem stannar vid Portvakten medan de andra flyger iväg mot ljudet. 

Portvakten vänder sitt huvud mot mig. Han håller upp tre fingrar. Sakta tar han ner dem, en efter en. När han tagit ner den sista ställer han sig upp och springer i riktning till skogen. Jag försöker ställa mig upp, men mina armar darrar så hårt att jag inte klarar av att hålla upp mig själv. Älvan som stannade kvar tar tag i min rygg och försöker dra mig upp. Fotsteg kommer allt närmare. Jag lyckas ställa mig upp och springer rätt in i Portvakten. Han tar ett hårt tag om min arm och rycker mig efter honom. Vi springer genom fältet. Då och då kollar han bakom sig. Älvan flyger framför oss. När hon svänger svänger vi. 

Marken börjar vibrera och hon skriker till och slår sina vingar snabbare. Portvakten bleknar, hans tag om mig blir hårt nog för att ge blåmärken. Hans andetag kommer ut i stötar medan jag flåsar på. 

Träden flyttar sina grenar så att vi kan springa in utan att bli slagna i huvudet. Portvakten slår in mig i ett träd vars bark sluter sig kring oss. Vi är i ett liten utrymme, älvan sätter sig på Portvakten vänstra axel, hans ansikte är någon centimeter från min hals. Hans läppar öppnas lite varje gång han tar ett andetag. Luften känns unken och smakar av sav. Portvakten lutar huvudet mot barken. Älvan snubblar till och glider håller på att glida av hans axel. Han blundar och andas darrigt ut. 

“Vad?” han slår sina händer på min mun och skakar på huvudet. Ljudet av träd som bryts isär kommer precis bredvid oss. Landningen får marken att skaka. Något stort vrålar och toppen av vårt träd slits av. En kloförsedd hand griper tag i kring kanten av cylindern och vi slits upp. Molnen går förbi väldigt snabbt, älvan skriker och försöker flyga men hon snurrar bara runt. Vi slår i sjön och vatten rusar in. Portvakten griper tag i älvan och trycker ner henne i en av fickorna. Han tar ett djupt andetag precis innan vi blir helt under vatten. 

Jag kan inte se någonting. Portvakten sparkar mig i huvudet när han simmar förbi. Utan val följer jag honom. Han sparkar mina händer när jag är för nära. Vattnet blir kallt och jag känner efter barken men jag slår bara i fritt vatten. Portvakten försvinner helt och jag lämnas kvar i det isiga vattnet. Mina lungor bränner efter luft. Min mun öppnar sig och försöker andas in det leriga vattnet. 

En for sparkar mig i huvudet. Jag griper tag i den och dras sakta upp. Vattnet blir ljusare. Jag bryter ytan och tar många djupa andetag. Portvakten trampar vatten. Han håller älvan ovanför vattenytan. Hennes vingar faller isär i hans händer. Bitar av hennes vingar flyter i vattnet omkring oss. Ett djupt vrålande hörs från skogen. Portvakten kniper ihop ögonen. Sakta lägger han älvan i vattnet och låter hennes kropp flyta iväg. 

“Vi måste till den andra stranden.” viskar han. Jag nickar och följer efter honom med skakiga armtag. Portvakten slår sin vänstra hand över munnen och skriker till. Sen fortsätter han simma. Hans ryser till och ett svagt skrik kryper ur hans mun. Ett flertal fiskar simmar förbi, några snuddar vid mina ben. Portvakten har helt stannat, hans skakar lätt. När jag simmat upp till honom ser jag att han kniper ihop ögonen. 

“Det är bara fiskar.” säger jag. Han skakar på huvudet. “Vi måste till stranden.” han snyftar till. Jag tar tag om hans händer och bogserar honom. Det går långsamt och är tungt. Jag sparkar in i fiskar som simmar bort men det kommer alltid nya stim. 

Jag sparkar in i lera och dy kommer upp till ytan. Osäkert stället jag mig upp. Vattnet når upp till under min haka. Portvakten öppnar ögonen. Han tar snabba ytliga andetag. Jag drar med mig honom samtidigt som jag bakar upp mot det jag antar är stranden. Jag slår i någonting hårt. Det är stranden. Portvakten griper tag om det blå gräset och häver sig upp ur vattnet. Jag följer honom. 

En flock med enhörningar står stilla. Deras mular är begravda i gräset men inget rytmiskt tuggande hörs. En med ett stort horn slår med huvudet och går upp till oss. Den är den största av enhörningarna. Dens manke är flera centimeter ovanför mitt huvud. Den böjer huvudet till Portvakten som tar tag krings dens manke och svingar sig upp. Han smeker dess pärlvita hus och viskar något. 

Jag ställer mig upp. Portvaktens enhörning gnäggar högt. En enhörning frustar till och går till mig med tunga steg. Den stannar framför mig och lägger sig på marken så att jag kan hoppa upp. 

Vi går motsatt håll från flocken som står kvar vid sjöstranden. Enhörningen är varm under mig. Dens päls rycker till där vatten droppar av mig. Vi vänder in i skogen och efter några sekunder dyker Portvakten stuga upp. 

Garm ligger på vakt vid dörren. Han ställer sig upp och springer fram till Portvakten. Hans manke stryker Portvakten fötter. Portvakten smeker enhörningen igen och slänger över ena benet så att han glider ner på marken. Garm springer runt honom så att han blir klappad över hela kroppen utan att Portvakten behöver röra sina händer. 

Jag ska precis slänga över mitt ben när min enhörning lägger sig på marken och rullar av mig. Den frustar till och biter efter den stora. Portvakten skrattar till. Han går fram till den och borrar in sina fingrar i dess man och pratar på dens mule. Garm går fram till mig. Han sniffar mina händer innan han går runt mig. Enhörningarna travar iväg och Garm springer till Portvakten. 

“Du borde gå hem.” säger han samtidigt som Garm hoppar upp och lägger tassarna på hans axlar. Han snubblar till och faller. Garm tar sin chans och lägger sig på honom med en suck. Portvakten stönar. 

“Det finns. En dörr. Garm visar vägen.” han försöker trycka bort Garm. Garm ger mig en sur blick men han ställer sig upp. Portvakten sätter sig upp och borstar av sina rock innan han ställer sig upp. 

“Du borde skynda dig, innan Pelp kommer.” Garm tar tag i min jacka och drar iväg mig. Portvakten står kvar och ser efter oss tills hans försvinner helt. 

Porten står vid slutet av en gyllene vägg. Garm drar mig fram till dörren. Han skäller till när jag inte tar tag i handtaget. 

“Hejdå.” jag schasar bort honom innan jag går igenom.


End file.
